Prussian Nights
by Ney1990
Summary: Gilbert fled Russia and seeks shelter in Roderich's manor, but is the Austrian willing to accept the annoying Prussia in his home... or does he still bear a grudge against him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the deepest night he stumbled through thigh-high snow. Thick flakes worsened his sight and he froze. Blood dripped from terrible wounds and colored the white snow in a sickening red. The injuries were dreadful but he didn't feel them. He just felt the bad cold in his bones. He coughed. Again blood spilled onto the snow.

His body refused to go any further but he knew if he rested here in the middle of nowhere and in this awful snowstorm he would freeze to death.

He tripped and fell on his knees. Pain hit him. He trembled and coughed again. Tears stung in his eyes. Russia did a perfect job.

He clenched his fist. No, he would do anything but surrender. His pride forbade him to. The beaten nation took deep, clinking breaths and gathered together the remained energy he had to stand up again.

The wounds on his body leaked his ripped coat but he still didn't care. He must survive. He wouldn't die. Not until he had the opportunity to say him what he truly felt. Silently he started humming a soft melody. It calmed him down and the terrible coldness became bearable.

His heartbeat slowed down. Maybe he was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. He was wrong in trusting Russia and now he was wrong in surviving this night.

"Fuck...!" he coughed once more and pressed his hand on his chest.

There should have been his iron cross, which always encouraged him when he felt the weakest, but now it was... lost.

Tears filled his eyes. He was so cold, so damn cold. The blood on his coat was already frozen and stiff. His body was numb for all of his clothes were just shreds.

Everything he loved was gone or drowned in his blood. He took a few more steps. In the distance he was able to see the one illuminated window of _his_ wonderful manor. While reaching out trying to touch the beautiful handmade door he realized he was too far away.

He would help him! Although they had a terrible argument the last time they met. Although he said that he hated him.

He wouldn't abandon him if he just could make it to his gate and knock.

"Please..." he whispered and fell on his back.

So close and yet so far. He would never get to know how he felt all the years without him. The deadly wounded nation closed his eyes and imagined his amethyst-colored eyes, the adorable smile and even the angry crinkles on his forehead, which just occurred when he yelled at him and nobody else.

A weak smile played around the corners of his mouth. Soft music reached his ears. He was sure that this must be some kind of hallucination. There was not the slightest possibility that there was an orchestra playing Mozart's _Serenade No. 13_.

He sighed. What a wonderful melody to die.

* * *

"That was a wonderful evening, Roderich." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear." he whispered and smiled slightly. "And you are sure you two don't want to stay the night. This is an awful weather to travel.

She threw her scarf around her slender neck. "Don't worry. Romania will take care of us both, won't you, virág?"

Romania mumbled in his used manner and stepped at her side. He was always the silent one but Roderich knew he could handle the tomboy Hungary. Fondly smiling he laid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He was extremely possessive and the kiss on the cheek probably awoke his jealousy. His deep red brown eyes gleamed. They reminded Roderich of another nation who used to drive him crazy.

Quickly he shook his head to chase away the pictures of the silver haired nation.

"Well then, thank you for visiting and bon voyage."

Hungary smiled again and clung on Romania's arm. "Viszlát, bye then!"

"See you, soon. Pe curând!" added Romania and waved goodbye.

"Auf Wiedersehen."

Roderich gazed after them until they reached their carriage and left his property. He sighed, now he was alone again. Well sure, there were his servants and here and there he organized little concerts but he would remain alone afterwards.

He turned to go back into the house when he heard deep howls of wolves. Confused he looked in the distances. Usually the wolves never got this close to his manor.

Shadows scurried through the darkness. Definitely wolves and again they howled loud. He reached out for his coat and went outside. There was something wrong. He wasn't afraid of the wolves, he got along with them all the years and but now they were up to something which caused him a bad feeling.

Just a few hundred meters from his manor and far off the road he discovered a shattered body. He gasped and ploughed through the high snow.

"God..." he whispered when got to the body.

It was almost buried beneath the thick snow. For a moment he thought the poor creature was dead, but its chest lifted almost unnoticeable.

He fell on his knees and gently brushed the snow from the face.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered to the unconscious body when he noticed all of the blood.

Suddenly he stumbled back and let out a scream in terror. He recognized the wounded body.

"Gilbert!" he croaked and laid a hand on his deadly cold cheek. "No, please!"

His throat felt constricted. Every breath caused pain in his chest. He took of his warm coat and wrapped it around him.

As gently as possible he lifted the injured nation and carried him back to the manor. All the time he mumbled and whispered. Threats, pleadings and curses. Gilbert wasn't allowed to die in his arms.

As he reached the manor, he was exhausted. His muscles trembled and sweat flowed down his back, but... Gilbert.

A servant ran to his aid and he barked at him. "Quick, get a doctor!"

Shocked he nodded and immediately hasted out off the manor.

Roderich carried him into his bedroom and gently laid him on his bed. "Argh..." Gilbert moaned in pain.

Slowly he blinked one eye open, the other one was too swollen. A weak smile occurred on his dark blue lips.

"Roderich..." he whispered almost inaudible. "I... I..."

He tried to reach out for his cheek, but a new wave of pain hit him and he screamed silently.

"Shh, Gilbert, you'll be fine."

Tenderly he caresses his cheek and shoved away bloody strands of hair. Gilbert took deep breaths before he lost conscious again.

Roderich swallowed hard. He wouldn't allow him to die! Never! He took his coat off Gilbert, then his own stained and ripped one and sheer horror made him breathless.

Gilbert's upper body was covered with dreadful cuts, bruises and chilblains. There was not any shirt to protect the once so soft, white skin.

"Good Lord!" he gasped.

"Master Edelstein...!"

"In the bedroom!" he answered.

Half a minute later his servant stood in the doorway, behind him a sleepy doctor.

Immediately Roderich grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "I swear to anything what's holy. If he dies I'll kill you!"

The doctor let out a short scream and nodded quickly. Suspiciously Roderich looked him into the eyes. "Better is that!"

Then he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He is badly injured,..."

"Is he going to survive?"

Austria was out of his mind. The doctor spent the half night at Gilbert's side to take care of his wounds and bandage them.

"Well... I..."

"Don't annoy me with such babbling!" he screamed.

The doctor flinched. "Maybe..., if he makes it until tomorrow."

Roderich swallowed hard and ruffles his hair. "May I...?" he asked and touched the doorknob.

"He is still unconscious but maybe he..."

Roderich didn't wait for the doctor to finish his sentence and walked into the dark chamber

The chimney fire was burning light and warmth was spreading from it, but Roderich could see Gilbert shivering.

Slowly he stepped at his side and took his hand. It was cold, too cold for a healthy body. His eyes started to burn when he sat on the edge of the bed, observing the sleeping nation.

"It was him, wasn't it?" he asked croakily.

Gently he caressed the hand of the Prussian and started humming. Gilbert stopped shivering and seemed to relax. Roderich's heart beat hard against his ribs. He wanted to kill the Russian for what he has done to Prussia but who was he to be able to fight against such evil, if even Gilbert wasn't strong enough.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't allow the white-haired nation to die! Prussia moaned in agony and opened his more or less healthy eye.

"R... Roderich...?"

"Yes, I'm here!" he answered silently and pressed his hand.

A sad smile appeared on Gilbert's lips, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Icy blood ran through Roderich's veins.

"I…" Gilbert whispered weakly. "I'm s-so cold."

"I know." he answered. "Hold on, it will be fine soon."

"L- Liar."

Prussia coughed and more blood dripped from his chin. "I-I'm going… t-to…"

"No, you won't!"

Roderich couldn't bear the thought of Prussia dying, and he didn't want to hear those words. The slight thought of it made is heart ache and every breath a torture. It was one thing knowing Prussia far away and out of his reach, but a complete other one if he was going to die.

Exhausted Gilbert closed his eye again and seemed to have lost conscious again. Austria fought against the upcoming tears and… lost.

He buried his face in his free hand and sobbed silently. Tears dropped down on his knees and some parts of the bed.

"Oh Gott." he croaked and sniffed.

His whole body shivered and he could stop. The only thing was able to do was holding Gilbert's cold hand.

There was just the slight movement of his chest that proved the Prussian alive but that was far too less for the Austrian.

"G-Gilbert, y-you have t-to see t-this wussy-boy A-Austria's crying l-like a b-baby."

But the face of the Prussian remained emotionless and weak. Roderich sobbed again and wiped away his tears.

His heart beat fast and hard against his ribcage and it hurt like hell.

Suddenly Gilbert moaned and clenched Roderich's hand. It was a weak move but it proved him that Prussia was about to fight death.

"You mustn't die!" he croaked. "Please, I know you don't obey orders but… this is a… begging."

He sobbed again, swallowed hard and wiped the tears away. _Don't cry, wuss!_, he yelled at himself silently.

The beaten nation in his bed needed somebody strong and brave at his side. Austria took a few deep breathes, released Gil's hand, and threw more wood into the chimney until it burned bright and hot through the whole room.

Afterwards he took off his deep violet jacket, the shirt and crawled next to Gilbert. He covered him with his jacket and hugged him carefully. He was so cold Roderich shivered when the icy skin touched his own. But his body got used to it quickly and heated up again… to warm Prussia and himself.

"Please…", he whispered into the ear of the Prussian. "You won't want Ivan to win, will you?"

He kept on talking until the morning sun rose in the east. Roderich's eyes closed themselves every now and then, but he forced himself to stay awake… for Prussia. When his voice started to croak more and more, he switched to humming melodies. Although he knew Gilbert didn't like Roderich's beloved Mozart or Beethoven he hummed their pieces anyway.

He couldn't say when he finally had fallen asleep but when he blinked his eyes open again one of his servants stood next to his bed and looked worried.

"What?" he asked huskily

"Germany is here."

"Germany?"

"Yes, Sir."

He sat up and yawned tired. The servant's eyes widened when the blanket was shoved down, and the bare chest of the Austrian became visible.

First Roderich was irritated by the glance but then he noticed his half-nakedness.

"Get out," he snarled "and bring Mr. Beilschmidt into the library. I'll be there in a minute."

The servant nodded and left the room. Roderich sighed heavily and looked to Gilbert. He was still unconscious but his skin seemed to look a bit healthier… or Roderich just wanted it to be. Slowly he stood up, stretched his weary body, put on fresh clothes and went down to the library to face the little brother of Prussia.

"Ludwig, welcome to…"

"Save your breath, Roderich. Where is my brother?"

"Right to the main subject." he sighed. "He's upstairs, heavily wounded and most of the time he's unconscious."

Ludwig swallowed hard and trembled. The light blue eyes stared lifeless in the distance.

"H-How do you know he's here?"

Germany took a deep breath. "R-Russia… he invaded our h-home."

Just in this minute the German took of his hat and Austria noticed the dark blue and violet bruise on his left cheek up to his eye. The actually white-blond hair was blood soaked and stuck on his temple.

"Gott…" Roderich gasped.

"He was looking for… Gilbert. He destroyed everything by turning every speck of dust." Germany shivered, his knees gave way, and Roderich reacted quickly. He caught the huge German and prevented him from falling over.

He didn't make a single sound but his whole body quivered heavily, and Roderich could feel the tears dripping on his shirt.

"Ludwig…," he whispered and caressed his back to calm him down. "W-What about Italy?"

The German stopped shivering for a moment. "Thank God, h-he is at Spain's place visiting Lovino."

So the Italian was safe and no harm would come to him.

"Y-You said he's heavily injured, I m-mean my…"

"Gilbert will be fine!"

This wasn't a lie... actually. Roderich offered the German a cup of tea but he rejected friendly. "Thank you, Roderich." he croaked "B-But may I see my brother first?"

Roderich nodded. "Of course, follow me."

He led Ludwig to his room and they entered it silently. Germany gasped when he saw his brother. The bandages were soaked in blood and he breathed hoarsely like a chain was in his throat.

Ludwig kneeled next to the bed and took the hand of the Prussian. He whispered almost inaudible but Roderich knew what he said. The same words he murmured into Gilbert's ear a few hours ago. "Please, don't die!"

Roderich stepped at his side and softly laid his hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"You can stay here with him, if you want to but a doctor shall look after your eye and the bruises."

The German looked up. Tears rolled down his cheeks and made his expression look even more hurt than the beaten face.

He wiped away his tears. "Ich danke dir, Roderich. Thank you so much!"

Austria nodded, sighed silently while he pushed up his glasses and left the room.

* * *

"B-Brother…" he croaked and his throat felt like he swallowed splinters of glass.

"Yes, Gilbert. It's me." the other German responded.

Prussia blinked a few times to make his vision clearer but the face of his brother remained shining in all shades of blue and violet. In other circumstances he would have risen in hot glowing anger and would have dragged himself to kill the one who did this to his little brother but now he sighed relieved that he was able to see his brother again. "Y-you look like…a …. m-mess, brother."

Ludwig chuckled. "Look who's talking."

Gilbert smiled weakly, sighed and closed his eye again. "D-don't know… w-what you're… talking about. I'm f-feeling… t-totally a-awesome."

"Yeah, sure."

"S-so… how's the weather in… g-good old… G-Germany?"

"I don't know, Gil, we aren't in Germany…, but when I left it, it was pretty cold."

Confused he blinked open his eye and tried to lift his head. When this wasn't Germany, where the hell was he…?

"What do you remember of the past few days?"

"Well…" he answered and tried to remember. "I was at R-Russia's place."

The pain in his head became worse. "Fuck… I… h-he…" Gilbert touched his chest, stroked up the bandages and felt… nothing. It was still gone. The grip of his brother's hand tightened "He said… I won't need it anymore… 'cause I would belong to him now."

His voice broke. An unbelievable anger rose in his weak body.

"He hasn't given it back?" Ludwig asked calmly.

"I've never given it to him… voluntarily."

The blond German frowned. "But I thought you two were…?"

"What…? No! I mean… but…"

Prussia sighed heavily and flinched at the same time. His chest hurt badly. "No, I liked him… kind of…, but…"

He touched the spot again where his cross used to lay. "It never was enough for me to… And you know it's the only cross left."

Ludwig nodded and stroked over his own necklace. "I'll give you…"

"NO!" he almost screamed. "Ah, fuck!"

The wounds started bleeding again and wetted the bandages.

"Gilbert." Germany jumped on his feet and tried to calm the Prussian down.

"It's yours and Feliciano's. It was a gift and one does not return gifts." he croaked and sighed exhausted. This was too much for his beaten body. He wanted to sleep again, but wait… There was still an open question.

"Go on." his brother required before Gilbert could ask again where they were.

"There's nothing more to tell." the Prussian said silently and breathed hoarsely. "Russia beat the shit out of me and I hit the road… somehow."

"So you flipped because of the cross?"

"Yeah… no! _He_ flipped, because I protected the last thing of my belongings which reminds me of Ro… I mean you and my home!"

His brother frowned again. Did he notice what Gil was really about to say?

"So where the hell am I?"

"Don't you recognize this place?"

Just in this very minute Gilbert started to observe his surroundings properly. The sheets of the bed were hold in black and it was very comfy but there was a small blue-violet blanket around his lower body. Gilbert looked up. The room was prettily decorated. One wall was painted on the same dark blue-violet like the blanket. Prussia frowned. He remembered this color. It used to be….

A silent knock interrupted his thoughts. Ludwig shouted a polite yes, and the door was opened slowly.

"Good day, Prussia. I see you are feeling better." said the other nation who entered the room. He made Gilbert shiver every time. His heart beat faster and the longing to touch and hug the violet-eyed nation was unbearable. Did he really rescue him… like Prussia dreamt it back there in the snow? He sighed heavily then he knew he wasn't interested in men… especially white-haired, nagging and annoying nations.

"H-Hello…, Austria…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roderich sighed and walked over to Gil and his brother. He looked definitely better but he was still weak and the bandages were bloody again. Austria could not analyze Prussia's reaction on him but he couldn't care less. Gil was conscious and sat up straight… more or less. "So… how are you, Prussia?"

If Gil wanted to use the names of the nation,… fine. In this way the emotional distance would remain and Roderich wouldn't get hurt… again.

"Awesome!" he answered hoarsely and winked with his healthy eye.

_Liar!_, Roderich thought.

He always had the ability to see through Gil's facades and see his true nature as if that would help. Roderich sighed and nodded slightly. "Fine."

"How did I get here?"

Austria thought about that questions for a few seconds, then answered calmly. "One of my servants found you near the woods."

He didn't quite know why he lied, too, but he was sure the pride of the Prussian would have been injured if he knew Rod had saved him.

Gil frowned slightly and looked to his brother who shrugged. "W-Will you bring me home?" he whispered and Roderich's heart ached like sharp daggers pierced it.

A sad smile flashed over his face and he shook his head a bit. How could he ever think about Gil would stay for a while and….

He swallowed hard and forced himself to a blank face. "I'll organize you a ride." he murmured and was about to leave the room.

"Nein." the blond German croaked. "He's not in the condition to travel!"

"Hey?!" Gil interrupted but his little brother continued.

"If you don't mind we would stay another few days?"

Roderich shook his head again and smiled friendly. "No, not at all. Please, be my guests."

"Hello? Does anybody notice I'm still conscious and able to speak for my own?" Gil snarled and angrily looked from his brother to Roderich and back again.

"Ja, ja." Ludwig answered and gently patted his shoulder. "But even if you were able to sit properly for a few minutes…. There's no home we could go, there're just ruins."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Germany flinched and looked sadly. Roderich sighed and crossed his arms. "Russia invaded your German home, Prussia. And during our conversation you started sweating and shivering again."

He sounded like a mother hen but those were the facts. "I don't want to force you to stay, but…" he cleared his throat. "stay until your home is rebuild."

Gil snorted.

"Roderich is right, Gil. I couldn't offer you any pro…"

"I don't need any protection." Gil murmured and crossed his arms.

Immediately Roderich noticed the flinch in his face. Even this little move caused him pain. How should he travel home like this?

"Then why did you choose the way to Austria?" Roderich asked silently, and without even thinking about.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. His glance was angry and Roderich could feel the aversion for him.

Austria sighed. "Discuss this between you two. I'll send you a servant with something to eat for you guys."

Then he turned around and left the room. He was almost down the hall when the strong hand of the German touched his shoulder.

Roderich turned and faced him.

"I'm sorry." he murmured and smiled slightly. "I mean…"

"No need to." Austria sighed and returned the slight smile.

"You know how he is."

Rod nodded. "Yes."

He thought the German would relax if Roderich told that everything was like it used to be, but he still looked worried.

"But there is something else…?" Roderich pumped him.

Ludwig sighed heavily. "Are you aware of the fact that… if Russia finds out…?"

Roderich shivered for a second. Yes, he thought about that but he pushed the subject far back in the darkest corner of his mind.

"Yes." he answered silently.

"And?"

"You'll stay my guest until is Gilbert is healthy again and your home is rebuild."

"He'll come after him, Roderich. I don't want you to…"

Roderich lifted his hand and made him stop talking. "Every nation knows how much Prussia likes me!" Cynicism dropped from every word of the last sentence. "This is the last place where somebody would search for Prussia."

"I went here the very minute I had been conscious again." Germany said quickly.

"That's something different."

"No, it isn't! There is something between you and my brother."

Roderich lifted an eyebrow. He didn't know what Ludwig meant and he couldn't care less. He wasn't in the mood to figure that out.

"I'm able to take care of…"

"Roderich, please!"

He sighed and shoved the hand off. "What do you want me to do, Ludwig? Kick you out?"

Germany flinched at the sudden outburst and shrugged.

"See. And face that, Prussia laid just a few meters away from my doorstep. If Ivan had wanted, he could have found him already."

Roderich knew he wasn't able to defeat Russia in an open war but he could protect his home, and those who were living in. He wasn't that helpless as the German thought.

"I didn't mean to insult you, Roderich, and I'm glad you refuge us,…"

"But you're worried about what will happen if Russia finds out?"

Ludwig nodded and looked to the ground. "He wants back what's his."

"Prussia isn't a… thing which got lost."

"We both know that, but you know pretty well how this works with Russia."

Roderich frowns and moved his head in approval.

"And there's something else."

"What could be worse?" Roderich murmured.

"Ivan got the cross."

Yes, this was worse than anything Rod could imagine, besides Prussia dead. He remembered how much the cross meant to the Prussian and that it was the last one he got. Once, Gilbert got three of them. One for his own, the second he gave to his brother to symbolize their family, their love and togetherness. Then Germany fell in love with Italy, and Roderich knew Ludwig never asked Gilbert for it, but the Prussian himself gave him the third one so he could give it to his beloved Italy. Roderich swallowed hard. Now Gilbert's cross was gone, the most important thing in his life except for his family.

"I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid."

Roderich chuckled sadly. "That fear is pretty much reasonable." Both nations predicted Gil would go back to Ivan to fight for the Prussian cross, and if he was about to do this, they would never see Prussia again.

"You have to persuade him not to…"

"Me?!" Roderich exclaimed in surprise.

"He won't listen to me."

"Yeah, but he definitely will listen to me." Roderich snarled and waved a dismissive hand. Then he turned around again and walked down the hallway. "Prussia has never been listening to me, why should he now?"

"You mean something to him. That's why!" Ludwig almost screamed.

Roderich stopped in surprise. His heart made a sudden leap and beat hard against his rib cage. "Even it that's true. You're his brother."

He ignored Ludwig's further remarks and left him alone. Austria knew how much Prussia despised him, so who was he to tell the white-haired nation what to do and what not.

* * *

The night came quickly and Gil was alone. Once he liked the silent darkness of a winter night but now he was scared of every flickering shadow. The Russian caused him much more injuries than the eye could see. Why the hell did he go to him? Gil closed his eyes and shivered.

"Calm down, Prussia!" he whispered, and the image of the violet-eyed nation flickered in his mind's eye.

Gil swallowed hard. Now he remembered why he left for Russia. It was Roderich's fault for he was going to marry the tomboy Hungary. A sudden pain in his chest made him moan.

"Damn." Hungary…. She had to be here, too. But why didn't she pay a visit to laugh and humiliate him?

Gil opened his eyes again. The chimney rustled and sparks sprang around. He could ring for one of Austria's servants but his pride forbade him to. Why the hell did he go to Austria's place? Everything else would've been better.

"Moron, you know pretty well that's not true!" he said to himself.

In the very back of his mind he was aware why he went to Austria but it wasn't the time for him to see that fact clear.

A silent knock scared the shit out of him and the slight jump he made caused his wounds to hurt badly again.

"Y-Yes."

The door was opened slowly and a young maid entered. She carried a little tray with bandages, disinfectant and a bowl of water. He rolled his eyes for he knew what would come next.

"Good evening, Mr. Beilschmidt." she whispered timidly and stepped next to his bed. "I'm here to refresh your bandages."

"No, really?"

It wasn't fair to let the maid feel his bad mood but she was the only one around. She flinched and forced herself to a shy smile.

"May I ask you something?" he asked a bit friendlier.

"Of course." She answered while she opened the first bandage around his shoulder and upper arm.

"How's Hungary?"

"Sorry…?"

"Hungary…. Elizabeta Hédeváry?"

"Oh, the last time I saw her, she was pretty happy."

Gil wasn't able to withhold a sad sigh. So she was still…. Wait! "What do you mean with: the last time? Doesn't she live here?"

The maid looked up from his wounded shoulder and blinked. "No. She never did."

"What?" Gil sat up in a sudden rush.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, your wounds….!"

"I don't care. Tell me about Hungary!" He shoved her trembling hand off his body and pierced her with is bloody red eyes.

"W-What?" She was visibly confused.

"I want to know why Hungary isn't here" he growled deeply.

The maid sighed deep. "Because she's in love with Romania."

Now Gilbert was the one who blinked confused.

"You have to know that this marriage between my master and Ms Hédeváry was planed just for military reasons."

"H-How do you know…?"

"I was her personal maid… and friend. She and Mr. Edelstein are like siblings, but her heart belongs to Romania. He even spoiled the wedding ceremony."

Gilbert swallowed hard. "W-What about the military alliance?"

"They drew up a special contract."

"So, no marriage?"

"Well, there was a marriage."

"What the hell….?"

"Please, Mr. Beilschmidt." She tried to calm him down. "The whole ceremony was already in progress so… Romania took the place of my master and married Hungary instead."

Gilbert sighed, and sank back on the bed.

"May I take care of your wounds now?"

"Whatever." Gil murmured and let the maid do what she wanted to do.

He somehow felt a slight relief in the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why didn't you tell me about Ro… Austria?" he asked silently when his brother finally came back from the doctor.

His eye was still swollen but the injury looked a bit better than yesterday. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid!" Prussia snarled and slowly sat up. "I mean the wedding thingy."

His brother sighed and took place next to him. "The wedding thingy?"

"Ja! You were invited. You and your beloved Feliciano, weren't you?"

Ludwig nodded and frowned at the same time. "But I did tell you about Romania."

"Surely not. Don't you think I would remember such an awesome spoiling of a wedding?"

"You're quite happy about that."

"W-What? Don't change the subject! What do you mean, you told me?"

"I wrote letters…"

"Letters?" Gilbert asked and in the very second he knew the answer. "I've never received any letters."

"I thought so because you never answered."

Rage made his heart beating faster and hurt more and more. He wasn't able to withhold the terrible hate he felt. All those years Russia had lied to him, hid the letters and at last he almost killed him. Why has he ever trusted the Russian? There was just one answer.

"Roderich…" he whispered nearly inaudible.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Gilbert's eyes burned, and tears were about to roll down his cheeks. Damn, he was so weak,… so vulnerable and all because of him. He pressed his palms against his eyes and prevented himself from crying and sobbing.

"Gil…" his brother murmured and laid one hand on Gil's shoulder.

He didn't notice until now that his whole body was trembling and he felt so sold… so damn cold.

"P-Please, I n-need a m-moment."

The pain in his chest was nothing against the coldness he felt. Russia had abused his trust, had broken the awesome Prussia, and everything what's left of him was a whimpering, and crying nation. A loud sob passed his lips.

A nation which doesn't exist anymore.

"Gil, he isn't worth the tears." Ludwig said silently and rubbed his back.

All the comfort was useless. Gilbert still felt the icy coldness in his chest where is heart used to beat.

Why hadn't he died out there in the snow? Germany would've survived the loss. Italy would've helped him and everything would've been fine in a few months. Gil would've been the most awesome memory,… but now? If he died _now_ his brother would remember how Gil had suffered.

So why?

He lifted his head to face his brother who smiled slightly and a bit encouraging.

Why…?

Movements in the corner of his eyes made him turn around.

"Roderich…" Gilbert croaked hoarsely, and quickly wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry for not having knocked." he responded in his well-educated manner.

Not a single emotion was seen when Gilbert looked into those violet eyes. He swallowed hard and was about to answer but his brother was quicker.

"Don't be stupid, Roderich. This is your room. It's totally normal to enter one's room without knocking."

Roderich nodded slowly and pushed his glasses up. "I just wanted to ask if you two need something."

Gilbert was still shivering but the more he looked at Roderich the more he calmed down. Strange, the coldness became almost… bearable. He always knew Roderich was...

"I think we have everything we ne…"

"Do you have, by any chance, some of your famous chocolate cake?" Gilbert interrupted.

He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to achieve with that request, but it was too late to take it back. His brother and Roderich were surprised too and the latter blinked a few times.

"I… ehm, no, I'm sorry, but there's some Linzertorte left from yesterday."

Gilbert didn't remember when he ate this most delicious cake the last time, so he nodded.

"Fine, do you want some, too, Ludwig?"

Still in surprise Ludwig shook his head. So Roderich left the room in the very same moment Gilbert murmured. "Thank you."

The door fell shut and Gil and his brother were alone again.

"Did you really say thank you?" Ludwig remarked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes." Gil answered honestly and shrugged with one shoulder.

"So your head is more injured than we thought?"

Gil snorted and smiled sarcastically. "Very funny, little brother."

Ludwig chuckled for a moment and became serious again. "What's with the cake?"

Prussia sighed and stroked over his chest where his cross used to lay. This habit would remain for a very long time.

"I miss the taste of something… sweet. And I think to remember Roderich's having such things around."

"That's why you came here in the first place?"

"Very funny,… again."

Ludwig smiled and the light blue eyes shimmered in the dim light of the fire.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar"

His little brother chuckled again and wiped the corners of his eyes. "I'm glad you're beginning to be yourself again."

"What are you talking about? I'm always awesome."

"Exactly." Ludwig exclaimed and gently patted Gil's shoulder.

"Would you go after Austria and ask for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Germany nodded and left for the Austrian.

Maybe the hot drink would warm Prussia from the inside... but Gil doubted it already.

* * *

"He seemed relieved hearing Mr. Edelstein didn't marry Hungary." Jane said.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Master Edelstein sent me to take care of Prussia's wounds and… he asked me about the wedding." She sighed with a romantic grin on her lips. "I always thought that there's something between them."

"Who? Prussia and…? Really?"

"Have you ever noticed how they look at each other, Sue?"

The questioned one shook her head. "I once witnessed how they argued badly. Their bellows resounded through the whole manor."

"Oh, yes. It was the last night Prussia was here." Jane murmured and frowned.

"See, I don't think they…"

"Poppycock! There's more than that."

Sue sighed deeply. "I wouldn't bet on that."

"But I would. You should've seen how Master Edelstein cared for him the last night. Benjamin even told me he cuddled up to the frozen Prussian… half-naked."

"What?!"

Jane smiled broadly. "Oh yes!"

"No, he made that up." Sue exclaimed.

"Come on, Sue, like Benjamin would do that?"

"Yes, and as if Master Edelstein would probably get naked to warm Prussia."

Jane snorted frustrated. "Fine, I'll do your rooms in the left wing for two weeks if I'm wrong."

Sue chuckled confidently and shook Jane's hand. "Deal."

The two maids weren't aware that a tall man stood in the doorway to the kitchen and listened to the talk. Every word echoed in his head and made his thoughts running wild. Unintentionally his hands became fist. Anger rose and he let out a loud bark.

"What the hell are you thinking you do?"

The maids screamed in sudden surprise and jumped from their chairs. They started babbling and murmuring apologies.

"Shut up! Both!" he snarled angrily. "How dare you gossiping behind my back?"

"We're so sorry, Master Edelstein." Jane whimpered and they both looked to the ground.

"I told you to shut the f…." He trembled, opened and closed his fists every now and then. "If you don't need the work I offer you here, you are free to leave… at once!"

His voice was as cold as ice.

"We…" Sue wanted to start again, but Jane was quick enough to poke her into the ribs.

Roderich growled deeply and his eyes narrowed. "Which part of "shut up", you stupid geese don't understand?"

They whimpered again. Such outbursts were totally new for them. Normally Austria was calm and self-controlled but they obviously hit a sensitive nerve. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Like he hadn't any other problems already, his staff started gossiping behind his back.

"You…!" he pointed at Jane. "Prepare some of the Linzertorte and hot chocolate… at once! And you…!" He turned to Sue. "You'll make chocolate cake with icing and strawberries on top."

Immediately and without complaining the maids rushed to work. Two minutes later Jane presented him a tray with two pieces of cake and a huge cup of hot chocolate with cream.

"M-May I bring it u-upstairs?" Jane asked carefully.

Roderich shook his head. "No, I'll do it myself."

Without any other words he left the kitchen with the tray and walked back to his… or now Prussia's room.

"How do they dare?" he whispered. "Stupid chickens!"

He shook his head and tried to abandon the talk between those two foolish maids. Why do they all think that there's something between Prussia and him? Even Ludwig thought that. Roderich frowned. Every time he met Prussia, they argued and hurt each other.

_But the thought of him dead made you cry like a two-year-old_!, a silent voice in his head whispered.

Austria swallowed hard. So much for that feeling nothing but hate for the Prussian.

"Roderich."

He jumped slightly when Ludwig called him.

"Gott…!" he murmured.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Roderich shook his head. "What is it?"

"Gil, he…"

"What? Something wrong?!" he asked immediately and tried to ignore the rising panic in the back of his mind.

Ludwig grinned knowingly and lifted one eyebrow. "No, he just wanted to ask if he could've some hot cho…. Oh, you already thought about that."

The grin of the German became even broader. What is it with all the people around him?

"Yes, I…" _remember he used to drink hot chocolate with his cake_., he added silently.

He wanted to slap himself for the thought, for even caring so much. Like Prussia would care about how Rod felt.

Austria took a deep breath and handed Ludwig the tray. "You can tell him, there'll be chocolate cake tomorrow."

"You ordered it?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Maybe because you… ehm... dislike my brother?" Ludwig answered while he still grinned from ear to ear.

Roderich rolled his eyes and sighed. What was it with all the people? "It's just because he's injured."

Germany nodded. "Sure." Then he made his way back to his brother.

Austria remained in the hallway and sighed deeply. Trying to arrange his thoughts and feelings he got terrible headache and became even sick of it. He headed in one of his guestrooms, slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside. His heart pounded fast and hard. Why did he even care about what others thought of him,… and Prussia? He knew there would be never ever something between them. Prussia hated him and he hated him for being such a….

"Fuck, damn you!" he cursed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Prussia wasn't good for him. He made him to do things he never does… like cursing and screaming at his servants. The famous self-control of Austria was gone, when Prussia was around. That was bad… really bad!

_Doesn't it feel good to scream?_, the voice in his head asked. _Show some emotions to those who deserve them…?_

"Shut up!" Roderich answered himself, threw his arms around his head to cover his ears. Like that could help at all….


End file.
